1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved monitor for sports stadiums which allows advertisements and moving images to be displayed, or to be used for any other suitable purpose,
2. The Prior Art
The invention is based on LED technology and can be installed in sports stadiums in order to display advertisements in a dynamic fashion or show images in motion, resulting in increased space efficiency and greater attention from the spectators.
Presently, it is common to display advertisements in sports stadiums, because of the considerable impact involved. These advertisements are mainly displayed on static panels placed at ground level around the sports field.
Many sporting events are broadcast on a national and international level and this enhances the potential effect of the advertisement, since it is viewed both by the spectators in the stadium and the audience watching their TV screens.
The monitor according to the invention is equipped for installation at ground level of the stadium. Therefore, the images displayed on the monitors are directly within the spectator""s field of vision. The invention also facilitates viewing advertisements on the TV screen without interfering with the action of the game.
This invention consists of a display screen using LED (light emitting diode) technology and is formed by a plurality of luminous points capable of displaying moving images.
The screen offers a wide angle of vision, of about 120xc2x0. Therefore, it may be seen from a distance. The screen can also withstand any type of light exposure, i.e. solar, or floodlights, etc., without reflections that would otherwise reduce its effect or possibly disturb the players. This is accomplished by supplying the monitor with an automatic luminosity adjustment system that adapts the intensity of the luminous modules without disturbing the players.
Furthermore, the screen is designed with a polycarbonate front panel of a hemispherical shape in order to avoid reflections from external sources. This polycarbonate front is sufficiently rigid and strong so as to withstand a direct impact from a ball traveling at a speed above 100 km/h, In order to absorb the impact from a player, the screen is slantingly attached to a stable base and is fitted with a system of shock absorbers to present a low resistance in case of impact. The screen is capable of tilting backwards and then easily recovering its position after absorbing the force of the collision from the player, thus reducing the effect of the impact.
The display screen is encased in a frame made of a lightweight, highly weather-resistant material, preferably aluminum, and is fitted with transport side handles. In order to facilitate transport, the base may be folded onto the back of the screen by overcoming the resistance of the shock absorbers. This closed position is maintained by a pair of latches installed at the back of the base, so that the module maintains a flat form that is suitable for transport.
In order to adjust the incline of the screen with respect to the ground, each absorber leans on supports positioned over a perforated strip that allows the leaning position to be varied for maximum visibility. In addition, the pressure exerted by the absorbers can be adjusted to respond appropriately in the event of impact from a player.